vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Policy on Hacking
This article describes this Wiki's policy regarding 'modding' and 'hacking' the VRChat client. Also see: *Wiki Rules and Community Guidelines Intentionally crashing other players or modifying the game is not allowed according to the VRChat Rules and Community Guidelines and is not allowed to be documented or encouraged on this Wiki. Articles such as that will be removed and the authors given a warning. What is 'modding'? 'Modding' means modification of assets or using features originally intended by the creators of a game. Regular 'modding' using tools for their intended purpose is fine but that is not the focus of this wiki. For modding please see the regular VRChat Wiki with a focus on modding, scripting and modeling in Unity. The VRChat wiki have other editors and admins who are not related to the VRChat Legends Wiki. External Wiki: VRChat Wiki What is 'hacking'? 'Hacking' is the modification of something to be used in a way not originally intended by its designer. Contrary to 'modding' this may mean that malicious intent or circumventing implemented safeguards are involved. Hacking in VRChat usually means using third party tools, applications or models that unlock features available only to moderators or admins or stealing other players avatar models in-game. What does 'crashing' or being a 'crasher' mean? A 'crasher' is someone who uses methods or bugs -- usually by adding certain particle effects on character models -- in order to intentionally cause the game to crash for other players. The trigger for crashing is sometimes referred to as a 'crashing gun'. Sometimes an image is displayed and/or music also played to the victim of the attacker. In VRChat culture crashing another player is often referred to as 'clapping' them. What is a 'hacker group'? A hacker group is a group working together with a common goal or a loosely based collective of people sharing technical tools and information with each other. Some groups claim that they're working with good intentions as vigilantes for the good of VRChat. For example supplying the developers with source code that assists them in developing patches. Some claim that they only crash other players in self defense - crashing other crashers. Other groups threaten to continuously crash people that block them or blackmail by disclosing personal information i.e. "doxxing". Any such behavior is unwelcome is strictly not allowed. Previously there were articles documenting hacker groups in detail on this wiki but these have been removed or locked in favor of complying with the rules of VRChat. If you notice any articles like this please contact an Admin on the wiki or on our Discord. Why do you not document 'hacking' or 'hacking groups' in detail? The Wiki editors have decided not to document hacker groups in detail partly because: *It encourages violating the Rules and Community Guidelines of VRChat. *The difficulty of admins and moderators to confirm or deny claims made by hacker groups. *The articles are prone to vandalism and harassment. *Wiki admins do not want the extra work acting as mediators or judges between different groups. If you are a part of a group who identifies as such we ask of you to respect the rules of VRChat and limit discussions and distribution of these activities or tools used to deconstruct the VRChat client to places outside this Wiki. For personal activities outside of VRChat please use other sites or blogging services such as Blogger or Wordpress and link to them from your wiki userpage instead. Behavior that violates the VRChat user agreements elsewhere can lead to account/IP bans in-game as well. Character articles The Wiki focuses on the VRChat in-game personas and articles are not to be used as a CVs, advertisement or grafitti listing your various accomplishments in hacking. IRL activities, direct contact info or social media links mainly belong on your user page or on external websites. Please remember that the Wiki is not to be used as a personal website or blog. Roleplaying as a hacker or along similar themes in private lobbies is fine, for example cyberpunk, steampunk or just your average stereotype computer hacker. Please clarify this in the article if this is the case. This is not a loophole or a valid excuse for lying in public lobbies. What to do if you get attacked by a crasher/hacker? Report them to VRChat moderation at http://help.vrchat.com/new and select "VRChat Moderation - MOD". Don't give them attention by writing about them on the wiki. Related *Wiki Rules and Community Guidelines Category:Browse Category:Wiki